


hold me too tight

by chasingshadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingshadows/pseuds/chasingshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://chasingshhadows.tumblr.com/post/45789399546/stiles-chuckled-and-thumbed-at-the-bit-of-cum">Also on tumblr with graphic :)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	hold me too tight

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on tumblr with graphic :)](http://chasingshhadows.tumblr.com/post/45789399546/stiles-chuckled-and-thumbed-at-the-bit-of-cum)

Stiles chuckled and thumbed at the bit of cum dripping out over his lip. He held his thumb out for a quick inspection, winked, then popped it into his mouth, dramatically sucking at the appendage with the most ridiculous expression on his face. When he deemed it sufficiently clean, Stiles pushed the thumb out with his tongue and grinned down at the man beneath him.

Derek smiled, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. He would never be able to get enough of this. Of Stiles. 

They were both breathing heavily, but otherwise satisfied, basking in each other’s afterglow. Stiles crawled up and lowered himself down beside Derek, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close. Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s chest and threw a leg over Derek’s, tucking his head into Derek’s shoulder. 

And they breathed.

Stiles’ fingers were moving lightly over Derek’s chest. Derek brought an arm across them, running it with the barest of contact from Stiles’ underarm down to his sensitive sides, causing him to shudder and press into Derek. Stiles smiled softly and glanced up through long eyelashes to meet Derek’s, heat running through both of their bodies. 

A year ago, it could have never been this way. Sometimes Derek thought back to those times and wondered exactly how they’d gotten to this. Not just in bed together, because really that had been inevitable. But to this moment. This _intimacy._

There wasn’t really an answer to that though. It hadn’t just _happened_. It wasn’t that simple. It was yelling and screaming at each other, then defending one another to their packs. Saving each other’s lives again and again until they became each other’s priority. And it was failed attempts to forget the anniversaries of their family’s deaths with sex that ended in late nights spent spilling their hearts. 

Their relationship had been a constant battle of heat and passion, lit with anger and dry wit. The universe pushed them together and they resisted, and it pushed some more until they hadn’t just fallen into bed together. They’d fallen in love.


End file.
